


The Perfect Present

by Emeraldxoxo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Food Kink, Happy Birthday, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, basically porn without plot, some plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/Emeraldxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gaius's birthday and there's only one thing Robin can do to make it perfect. Whipped cream and chocolate... among other things. [Gaius x Fem!Robin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Gaius~❤ you sinful candy-loving fuck. Enjoy this sinful story for an equally sinful husband.

Ever since Robin (the self-proclaimed birthday party planner) missed Stahl's birthday last year, she hunted down everyone in the army and dragged their birthday's out of them. Most of the Shepherds told her without hesitation but a few had their reservations (cough Lon'qu) but their fearless tactician got the date from them eventually. Even so, in the midst of a war, many wondered why they even bothered with small birthday celebrations. 

And Gaius was a part of them. He wasn't royalty nor did he have a particularly important rank in the Shepherds so to him, all he needed was a cake. But unfortunately for Gaius - or fortunate if you'd prefer to look at it that way - he was the husband of the tactician, second in rank only to Chrom and beloved by the army. So if she wanted to throw a ridiculously over the top party for his twenty-first birthday, she was going to throw one. 

If you asked Gaius, it was a little overwhelming. For those in the closest inner circle of the army (excluding the footmen), Gaius's birthday was the first event of the New Year and would likely be the BIGGEST event of that year unless they were successfully able to defeat Walhart. But until then, it would probably be Gaius's birthday. Or Morgan's birthday, if Robin would decide to share their son with the army that day. 

(In all honesty, Gaius found his wife a little hypocritical, considering for her birthday she just spent the day in bed with Gaius - not that he was complaining.) 

Anyway, Gaius wouldn't say the party was a failure, Frederick prepared a feast of bear meat and other various woodland creatures Robin took upon herself to hunt, Robin tried to make him a cake and Chrom gave him even jewels to buy a home in Ylisse. (Gaius wouldn't bother detailing how bad of a baker his wife was, she gave it her best shot and Gaius would be dammed not to eat it.) Everyone else in the army just gave him a copious amount of candy. His son actually have him a new bandana, closer to grey than black, which Gaius was incredibly pleased with. Morgan's smile was almost a better gift than the bandana. Robin had them sing 'happy birthday' three times merely because she was in satisfied by their enthusiasm the first two times even though Gaius was adamant it was fine the first time. After the food was eaten, the cake distributed and the gifts given, Gaius was thoroughly exhausted. He wasn't used to this much attention on his birthday even though Robin's been doing this since they got married three years ago. Before he met Robin and before he joined the shepherds, he'd remember about his birthday about two weeks after the fact and he'd shrug and move on with his life. 

But thanks to Robin, he's been able to enjoy this day to the fullest even though he would have been happy if Robin just gave him a kiss and they did something small as a family. Gods did he love her. 

Robin had disappeared about fifteen minutes prior to the party ending and once it did, Gaius said goodnight to Morgan and made a beeline for their room at the inn. (Robin specifically requested they stay at an inn for Gaius's birthday and the shepherds know Chrom can't say no to his best friend.) He just want to kick off his boots and climb into their bed. When he entered their room, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. 

He wasn't sure whether or not he should be mad or ecstatic that she raided his candy stash to place pieces of candy on her naked body. Her beautiful face was darker than scarlet and her skin was flushed. Her toes were curled. Gaius wanted to lick every inch of her skin. 

"Bubbles?"

"H--happy birthday, Gaius," Robin stammered, gulping back some air. She pushed a silver bowl toward him. “I hope I taste better than the cake.” 

Gaius was already pulling at his cloak, letting it drop to the floor without a second thought, and went to her like a man possessed. Various bonbons dotted her creamy skin, one of his big lollipops covered what he sought most and she had drops of whipped cream on her nipples. He glanced at the bowl and grinned. More whipped cream. 

“You’ll definitely taste better than the cake, baby,” he murmured, sinking to his knees on the bed between her legs. He dipped down to kiss her, barely brushing his lips against hers, teasingly and took the opportunity to kiss down her jaw. His bare fingers slide down her side, his fingers as light as feathers over her sensitive skin. She shivered, and he could tell she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck but the chocolates on her one arm would fall if she did. 

“Gaius,” she moaned, arching into him a little when he suckled on her neck. A bonbon over her bellybutton rolled to the bed. 

Gaius tsked, playfully, pushing her flat stomach down his one palm lightly. “Who’s present is this supposed to be for, Bubbles? Me or you?” He licked down her collarbone, leaving a wet trail, and kissed the curve of her breast, his chin touching the whipped cream spot. Robin laughed breathlessly, using her free hand to wipe the whipped cream from his chin with her forefinger. Gaius caught her finger in his mouth and sucked. 

She pulled her finger from his mouth with a pop, a radiant smile on her face, and the blush had lightened considerably. She was more relaxed with him now and he could tell by her parted lips, hooded eyes and slight quivering that she wanted him more than anything. He lowered himself again, taking her left nipple in his mouth. His tongue flicked the cream off and gently skimmed her nipple in the process. Gaius moaned a little at the sweetness in his mouth. 

Gaius pulled his mouth off her nipple with monumental effort and grazed his lips over her chest to the first chocolate on her shoulder. He made a big show of eating the chocolate, biting her skin lightly before drawing the chocolate into his mouth. Robin giggled, running her fingers through his soft hair. He moved to the next one, repeating his same actions from the first chocolate he ate off her arm. Robin’s laugh grew louder. 

When he finished with her arm, she was a near inconsolable mess of giggles. Gaius rested his chin on her wrist, pouting and staring up at her with hazy malachite green eyes. Her free hand was over her mouth. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, sounding a little grouchy. Robin shifted her left leg, regardless of the candies that were no doubt rolling off her leg onto either the floor or the bed and rubbed her foot against the erection in his pants. Gaius blushed. 

Robin’s pretty brown eyes shimmered. “It’s been a while since you’ve gotten this hard so fast. If I knew all it took was some whipped cream and candy to get you this hard, I would have done it sooner.” 

Gaius playfully bit her wrist. “I’ll be sure to reward you heavily for this.” 

She shifted him slightly to cup his cheeks and brought his face to hers. “I’ll be sure to make it worth your wild.” She kissed him deeply, drawing him against her regardless of whatever confectionary was on her body, and Gaius responded eagerly. His hand on Robin’s waist slid over to where the lollipop was and set it aside. He pressed his thumb against her clit. Robin moaned into his mouth. 

Robin’s slim arms wound around his neck, his tongue swept across her swollen lips. He slipped a finger in her slick entrance. Robin purred and hooked her leg around his waist. Before he could get a steady rhythm going, Robin moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed. Startled, he went easily and suddenly Robin was straddling him. She pinched her nipples, her fingers on her right hand getting coated in whipped cream, and she slowly licked her fingers clean. Gaius wet his lips, swallowing thickly. 

She rolled her hips against his and Gaius hissed. “Should we let him out?” 

Suddenly, Gaius couldn’t speak. He nodded weakly. Robin rolled off him, her dusty pink hair in waves behind her, got to her knees on the bed, tugging Gaius’s legs. He went willingly and sat up, letting his feet rest against the ground. Robin palmed his throbbing erection and walked her fingers towards his zipper. She undid his pants and coaxed his erection from his underwear. It sprung up. 

Even though his dick was the only one she’s seen, it was still considerably impressive in length and girth. Robin grabbed for the bowl of whipped cream and with her finger, placed a dollop on the tip of his dick. Gaius’s eyes widened when Robin leaned forward and flicked her tongue against his dick. The whipped cream was gone. Gaius’s mouth went dry. 

Unconsciously, his fingers tangled in her hair, urging her to either put more whipped cream on his dick or to take him in her mouth. She decided to humour him – thank the gods – and parted her lips to take the head of his dick in her mouth. Her small hand grasped the base of his shaft, like she usually did with just the right amount of force and stroked upwards while her mouth took a little more of him in. 

Gaius moaned loudly, gripping both Robin’s hair and the bed sheets. “Robin, fuck,” he groaned intelligently. She took him deeper, and deeper still, bobbing her head at a rather fast pace. The hand that was on his shaft moved to cup his balls when her mouth was doing all the work. Gaius couldn’t help but roll his hips against her mouth. 

She gently massaged his balls while bobbing her head. “Robin,” Gaius said, his voice hoarse from moaning. She laughed a little and for a second, when the vibrations from her throat wrapped around his dick, Gaius could see stars. He was so close, he could feel the ball stretching, completely ready to burst, but he wanted this to last forever. 

He encouraged her to completely deep throat him and a groan ripped from his lips when his dick touched the back of her throat. Robin sped up her movements, which at this point in time, Gaius didn’t really care it wasn’t really humanly possible at this point, and his grip in her hair tightened. 

“Robin, I’m –” his voice broke and forced her down to swallow his cum. Robin pulled back, licking the small amount of cum that leaked from the corner of her swollen lips. Gaius swore he’d never seen anything hotter. 

“I can’t believe you’re still hard,” Robin purred, and his hand in her hair fell. The completely messed up section of her hair turned him on more. “I guess we’re going to have to fix that.” 

“How?” he managed, his voice soft and still a little husky. 

She smirked deviously, crawling into his lap with her knees on either side of his thighs, loosely draping her arms over his shoulders. His erection was sandwiched between their stomachs because of how close Robin was to him. 

She kissed him quickly. “I’m going to ride you until you can’t think straight.” 

“Throw in some whipped cream and you’ve got a deal,” he murmured, missing her mouth when he went in for a kiss. 

Robin used her one hand to smear whipped cream over her lips. “Your wish is my command,” whispered, kissing him. 

In all his twenty-one years, Gaius had never had a better birthday present. He was even more proud the next morning when Chrom’s bright red face betrayed just how loud Robin and Gaius were the previous night. Happy birthday to him indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice. Sorry there was less food kink than I promised but I was having a bit of difficulties with the whole whipped cream aspect. Anyways, since I barely made it, happy birthday Gaius and I hope you all enjoyed! (This was technically posted before midnight so it WAS posted on his birthday.)  
> ~Emerald~


End file.
